You're A Monster
by SonicGirl4Ever
Summary: Sonic falls into a trap set by Eggman during an attack on the doctor's base. What is the trap? A sea of tar and oil. But when Eggman's trap goes terribly wrong, will he save Sonic from his death or leave him to die?
1. Tar

(A/N: The idea came from another story here on . I'm just adding some original ideas and making it more touching. ^^)

"Ya can't catch me, Eggman!" Sonic shouted as he ran through Eggman's fortress.  
Eggman was following him in his EggMobile that had a laser. "You won't get away!"  
Sonic only smirked as he made it outside into the sun. But then he stopped. "What's...what's this?" Sonic asked himself.  
All around him was a sea of tar and oil.  
Eggman was close behind him, and aimed for Sonic with his laser. "Goodbye, Sonic..." he said evily.  
At that moment, Sonic turned around and saw Eggman. Right as he shot the laser, Sonic jumped out of the way. But that was a terrible mistake.  
Sonic missed the landing spot, and fell right into the sea of tar. It was so thick that Eggman didn't even hear a splash.  
Sonic's head popped out from under the tar. He was covered from head to toe with it, making him look black and slimy.  
Eggman laughed, and commanded a claw from his machine to grab Sonic, who barely even put up a fight. The claw dropped Sonic onto the ground, where he lay shaking and shivering uncontrollably.  
Eggman got out of his EggMobile, confident that Sonic wouldn't try to hurt him. "Ha ha ha! Now that you're stuck with tar all over you, there's no way you'll be able to fight me! What do you say to _that_?"  
Sonic didn't answer. He just layed there, now gasping for air.  
"...Ahem! I asked you a question!"  
Sonic opened his eyes and stared at Eggman. And what he saw in Sonic's eyes wasn't that of hatred or confidence. It was a look of disbelief, fear, and silent pleas.  
Eggman took a closer look and saw that Sonic was clinging onto his throat. "...E-134! Scan the hedgehog!"  
A robot appeared and a green light emitted from it's eyes.  
"What's wrong with him?"  
E-134 spoke in a monotone voice as Sonic struggled. "It appears he has large amounts of tar on the inside as well as the outside. Particuarlly the throat and stomach."  
Eggman couldn't believe what he had done. He was literally choking Sonic to death. Eggman bent down and touched some of the tar on Sonic, who looked up at him weakly while struggling to breathe.  
When he removed his hand, the tar stuck to his hand like glue, and it made long, thin threads as Eggman moved his hand farther away.  
Eggman picked Sonic up, who struggled even more to escape Eggman's grasp. He carried Sonic to his EggMobile. "I'm going to help you, Sonic. Stop struggling." he said as he placed Sonic into the backseat of his machine.  
Eggman got in and drove the EggMobile back to his base, where Sonic wasn't even struggling anymore. He was too weak and was lacking oxygen.  
He knew Sonic didn't have much longer. He grabbed Sonic and gave him to a robot. "Take him to the ER. Quickly. There's tar stuck in his throat, and you need to remove it!"  
The robot tried to protest. "But sir, are you sure that-"  
Eggman interrupted him. "I don't care if I programmed you to kill him! Now I want you to save him!"  
The robot did as it was told, and rushed Sonic off to the ER inside the base.


	2. Tests

Sonic lay in the bed, unconcsious and slightly darker than his usual natural color. His fur was matted and was still sticky and wet. He opened his eyes slowly, and looked around the room. '_Where am I?' _he thought.  
When he tried to lift his arms, he found that they were held down at his sides by metal cuffs. Confused, he looked down at his arms, and they were still sticky and dark. He moaned in annoyance, and recalled what happened. _'That sea of tar...' _he told himself. It was going to take weeks to get all of that sticky stuff out of his hair.  
The door opened and Dr. Eggman walked in. "So... you're awake?"  
Sonic took notice and turned his head to the side. He was annoyed, and preferred to be alone. "...What do you want?" Sonic asked, rather annoyed and angry. "And why did you chain me to the bed? Let me go."  
Eggman shook his head. "I did it so that you wouldn't squirm when I do some tests on you." Sonic turned his head to look at him. "Tests? What tests?" he asked suspiciously.  
Eggman got closer and took out a stethoscope.  
"W-What's that?" Sonic asked a little nervously.  
As Eggman placed the stethoscope on Sonic's chest, he squrimed a little because it was cold. "Just relax, and take a breath in."  
Sonic was stubborn, but eventually complied. As he breathed in, he coughed a little.  
Eggman removed the metal tool, and looked back at Sonic. "Looks like you still have a little tar left in your throat..." he said.  
Sonic gave him a look of disgust. "It's _your _fault." he said.  
Eggman sighed and felt Sonic's lymph nodes.  
Sonic trembled at Eggman's touch, but stayed silent otherwise.  
"Hm...it seems that you're sick..." he said.  
Sonic looked away. "Big whoop..." he retorted.  
Eggman got up and left the room to get some medication.  
Sonic was thinking angrily when he left. _'This has got to be some sort of act. He's toying with me. He'll strike any moment, and-'  
_His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening again. He expected to see Eggman, but there were actually 3 robots entering the room.  
Sonic noticed that they were carrying things.  
The first one was carrying a syringe, the second a scalpel, and the third a a strange-looking piece of iron that seemed to be glowing red.  
He took a look at the robots and began to tremble nervously as they neared him dangerously. Then one of them spoke.  
"Priority one: Hedgehog."


	3. Wounds

Sonic stared at all the robots as if they were crazy. "What the-" Then he felt the metal around his ankles and wrists get extremely tight, causing him to yell. "OW!"  
Before he knew it, he felt something sharp stab his arm. Then another right below it. And another and another all over his body. "AAH!" he screamed in pain.  
Another robot pressed something really hot against his face, burning him. "GAAAAH!" he cried.  
Then he felt a thick needle being stabbed into his leg...

When Eggman finally left the room carrying a bottle of pills, he heard distant screaming from somewhere down the hallway. Confused, he followed the noise.  
When he finally reached the source, he couldn't believe where it was coming from:  
Sonic's Recovery Room.  
He rushed in, and stopped dead in his tracks.  
Sonic was on the bed, uncontrollably screaming in pain.  
He had deep stab marks and cuts all over his body, a robot was injecting something into his legs, and he had multiple burn marks on his face and arms.  
His ankles and wrists were purple and blue, his ears were flattened back, and he had tears streaming down his face.  
Eggman immediately pushed the robots away. "Stop! Stop it!" he yelled at the robots. "You're hurting him!"  
The robots were confused. "But sir, we were told to-"  
Eggman whirled on them. "I don't CARE what I programmed you to do!"  
The robots left the room, leaving Sonic screaming in pain, and Eggman trying to calm him down. "Sonic, I'm so sorry. I-"  
Sonic opened his eyes and gave Dr. Eggman the most terrifying look the doctor had ever seen. "You're a monster." he told him menacingly.  
Eggman tried to calm Sonic down again. "I can help you. Just-just tell me what happened." Sonic was cringing, desperately trying not to show the pain he was feeling. "Yeah, like _you_ wouldn't know!" he told him.  
Eggman suddenly realized that Sonic thought _he _had sent the robots to attack him. "...Just tell me what happened!"  
Sonic, giving in to the pain he was experiencing, finally told him what they had done. "Now...could you maybe loosen those metal bands? They really hurt."  
Eggman quickly undid the metal straps, and touched Sonic's wrists a little. "Ow..."  
Eggman studied them, and shook his head. "You're going to have some bruises..." He left and quickly returned with a bowl of cold water and a rag. He wet the rag and put it against a burn on Sonic's face.  
Sonic, in shock and pain, moved his face away. "Don't touch me..." he told him angrily. Eggman ignored him and placed the rag against Sonic's face.  
Sonic moved away again. "Hands off!" he told him more angrily.  
Eggman looked at Sonic. "Do I need to strap you to the bed again?"  
Sonic, annoyed, decided that he didn't have to and let Eggman treat his wounds.  
As the doctor cleaned his cuts, bruises, and burns, he apologized to Sonic.  
"Sonic...hear me out. I'm sorry about all of this...It was wrong of me to cover you in tar. And I never sent those robots to attack you."  
Sonic turned his head away in disgust. "Yeah, whatever..." he said groggily.  
Eggman noticed and got up. "You're tired..."  
Sonic shifted a little. "No, I'm not..." he said sleepily.  
Eggman sighed and patted Sonic on the head, causing his ears to flatten.  
He left the room, and heard Sonic yawn right before he closed the door.


	4. Fever

Sonic had fitful dreams for the next few hours. He was tossing and turning in his sleep, moaning and talking loudly. In fact, it got so loud that Dr. Eggman could hear it from a few rooms over.  
Feeling like there was something wrong, he headed for Sonic's recovery room, and walked in to find poor Sonic screaming in his sleep. The doctor tried to shake Sonic awake, but immediately withdrew his hand and took out a thermometer. He placed it gently into Sonic's ear, and took it out.  
It read 110 degrees. Shocked, he felt Sonic's forehead just to be sure that it wasn't a false temperature. He was burning up, and sweating all over.  
"No wonder you're so restless in your sleep." he said out loud.  
He walked over to a nearby cabinet and got out a hypodermic syringe. He intected it into a bottle full of clear liquid, filling up the syringe. When he walked back to Sonic, he found that he was half awake.  
"...Leave-Leave me alone..." he said sleepily.  
That's when he saw the syringe. "Wh-What the?" he exclaimed, now fully awake.  
Dr. Eggman placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "I'm not going to hurt you... Well, not on purpose. But I need you to stay still. You have a terrible fever."  
Sonic moved away from the scientist. "No way am I letting you touch me. Not with that needle!"  
Eggman sighed and tried to reason with him. "Sonic, if I REALLY wanted to hurt you, I would have strapped you down to a table by now. AND I would have an array of weapons ready to fire if you somehow escaped. Think!"  
Sonic thought a moment, and finally nodded and looked away.  
Taking that as a yes, the doctor stuck the needle into Sonic's shoulder, causing the hedgehog to stiffen.  
"Relax. It'll hurt less." Eggman said as the needle dug further into Sonic's flesh.  
After a few moments, he took the syringe out.  
Sonic laid back down, but not before having a terrible coughing fit. He coughed up some black, inky stuff. He took a closer look. "Is... is that tar?" he asked himself.  
Eggman answered while turned around. "Most likely. That's a good sign."  
Sonic nodded and laid back down. He was tired, but now sleepy. "Why am I so tired?"  
Eggman turned back around and headed for the door. "The medicine is taking effect. Just rest. You can go home tomorrow."  
Sonic inhaled deeply, and Eggman left the room once more.


End file.
